When Zelda Met Link
by SirJoshizzle
Summary: Zelda is on lunch break, and decides to stop by a local cafe. While drinking her coffee, she notices that a rather good looking young man sitting next to her. Present AU, Link x Zelda, Zelda's POV.


* * *

Start time: April 14, 2007; 12:21 PM PDT

* * *

Guess what? After a how many months long hold, _Three Days to Live_ is finally updated! My Battle Royale inspired FFX story. Chapter three was posted a few hours ago. Be sure to check it out, okay? 

Anyway, I said that this story would be up by the end of the week in my latest vlog, and here it is. For those who don't know, this one shot is AU, Link/Zelda, and it was based on a commercial I saw. Have you heard of the clothing brand Bean Pole International? It's a South Korean brand. Anyway, it was based on the "When Gwyneth Met Daniel" commercial starring Gwyneth Paltrow and Daniel Henney. I play the commercial in the vlog, so check it out to see what you're in for. It keeps all the main elements from the commercial, plus original material by me. Summary time.

Zelda, twenty-six, is on lunch break, and decides to stop by her favorite coffee shop by Castle Town Bay in the East Village Ward, Error's Café. While drinking her coffee, she sees a rather good looking young man sit at the table across from her.

Unlike _Fantasy _or _Springtime Love_, this won't have a song in it. There isn't really anything in my back catalog that goes with this idea. This will be from Zelda's point of view like _Fantasy_ was. Anyway, here we go.

I don't own The Legend of Zelda.

* * *

When Zelda Met Link  
Sir Joshizzle

The inside of the restaurant is way too crowded… But then again, what else is new?

I walk outside the restaurant's door and I take in my surroundings. Surprisingly, there aren't as many cars on the street, and not very many people out on the sidewalks. I look around for a table to sit at, and I fine one to my right. I walk over to it, my cup of coffee and saucer in hand. I turn to my right and my left to make sure this no one was sitting here, and when I find that it's okay, I take a seat.

People are talking and laughing as they walk by me. There are some college students sitting around me, eating their lunch since Hyrule University's Fire Campus is not very far from here. To my right I can see the Castle Town Financial District around Hyrule Castle and Hylia Square. The tightly packed towering skyscrapers in the distance are clearly visible and stick out from the rest of the city. Ahead of me is a large grassy clearing with kids playing around, tossing frisbees, flying kites and playing tag. Beyond it is Castle Town Bay. The blue waters shimmer as the sunlight reflects on them. Across the bay is the Emerald Ward. I can see the battleships at Naval Station Castle Town. To the right of the station is the amusement park at Metrodome City, with the steel rollercoaster and the giant ferris wheel dominating the skyline. Behind it is the HCT Metrodome arena. The giant white inflatable dome is slowly being inflated because of a concert that's taking place there tonight. In the distance in the Union Ward I can see planes take off and land at Rinku International Airport.

I grabbed a few packs of sugar on the other side of my table and tear off the tops and dump the sugar in my coffee. I take a pack of creamer and take off the lid, slowly pouring the liquid in my cup with one hand as I stir with the other. I set my teaspoon aside and I take off my scarf just in case I spill some of my coffee. It's a new scarf and it was very expensive, and I don't want to do anything that will ruin it… At least right after I bought it, anyway. I set it next to a glass vase with a red rose on it in the middle of the table, and I slowly sip my coffee.

I hear someone take a seat at the table next to me. I look to see who it is from the corner of my eye, and I swear that I almost dropped my cup.

It's a guy. He looks like he's in his mid-twenties, probably around my age. He has blonde hair like mine, and it's kind of shaggy. His locks shine brightly upon the sun's rays. His bangs prevent from seeing his eyes, or much of his face for that matter. He's wearing a dark brown jacket, a black turtleneck sweatshirt, dark blue jeans, and brown boots. His legs are crossed, and he looks rather sophisticated. His skin is a tan color, which tells me that he spends a lot of time out in the sun. His left hand is on his lap, while his right stirs his drink with a small spoon slowly. After a little while, I see his head turn slightly towards me, and as his bangs move as a soft breeze sweeps by, I can see his eyes. His eyes are a brilliant azure blue like the crystal waters of Lake Hylia. Through his hair I see a faint smile creep upon his lips. After what seems like an eternity, I finally notice that I've been staring at him. My cheeks turn a sight red color and I turn away, smiling girlishly.

Goddesses, I'm so lame. I brush my hand through my hair so that it covers the right side of my face so he can't see me. I left my cup and take another sip, looking at nothing in particular. Out in the distance I can see the Gateway Ward. Situated right on the shore is Hyrule International Airport, and I can see planes moving across the runways. After a minute or two, I find myself wondering if he's still looking at me. I slowly turn my head back to him, and I see that he's staring right at me. His left hand in cupping his chin with his elbow on his leg. His lips curve into a lopsided smile, with the left side of his mouth raised slightly higher. He looks down and continues to stir his drink. I can feel my cheeks blush a little darker, and I cross my legs and look down to my half-empty coffee cup.

I wonder what he thinks of me? After catch me practically ogling at him, he must think I'm a total loser… Then again, I caught him doing the same thing… He's really good looking… He isn't a bad dresser either. He looks like a real intellectual. I bet he's a real ladies man.

I glance over to him, and just as I did so, he looked away again, as if he has been taking the time that I wasn't looking to keep his eyes on me. He's looking down at his lap and through his bangs I can see that he looks kind of embarrassed. I smile wider so my teeth are showing and I chuckle softly to myself and shake my head slightly as I look forward across the bay. I lift my teaspoon and I start stirring my coffee again nervously. I brush my hair again so that it covers the right side of my face but so that I can see through strands of my hair. I peek from the corner of my eye, and I see that he's looking at me again. He's stirring his drink, and he takes the spoon out of the cup. I subconsciously tuck my hair behind my ear so that I can see better. He puts the spoon in his mouth with the inner rounded end pressed against his tongue and he slowly pulls it back out, not taking his eyes off me. I just giggle quietly and shake my head before turning away.

What was that? It was as if he was trying to tell me something with that gesture. It looked kind of provocative, but then again it could just be my mind wandering into place that I think it shouldn't go into.

Another gentle breeze blows by, and I pull a few strands of hair out of my face. From the corner of my eye I can see him tapping the bridge of his nose with his left index finger, trailing up his nose before tracing his left eyebrow before lifting his cup to take a drink. He sets it down on the saucer and clears his throat softly.

The wind becomes marginally stronger and my scarf blows off the table onto the floor between us. I tuck my hair behind my ears and I reach down to grab it. I take the scarf in my hands and I'm about to lift it up, but then I see that on the other end, someone's hand is on it. I freeze for a second, and my eyes wander to see whose hand it is, but I already have an idea of who it is. My eyes trail up the sleeve of a dark brown jacket before my eyes meet his.

Our eyes locked on each other. My deep violet to his shining cerulean. I can't help but stare dumbly at him, taking in his physical features. His tan skin is absolutely flawless, with not even a mole to be found anywhere. I can see that there are tiny silver looped earrings on both his ears. His mouth is slightly open, and I see pearly white teeth perfectly aligned together.

I subconsciously let go of the scarf, and after a second or two, he breaks away and I instantly snap back to reality. I blink a few times and shake my head, and I watch him grab my scarf. He places it on his lap and he folds it in a square slowly and neatly. He turns it over and runs his hands over to to smooth it out, and he takes it in his left hand. He extends his hand out and offers my scarf to me.

"Your scarf, miss." He says softly in a deep, masculine voice. I swear I almost melted right then and there at the sound of his voice, but I kept my composure. I swalled slightly and took it slowly.

"Thank you…" I whisper. I pause for a second because I don't know his name, but he seemed to have taken the hint.

"Link." He says. "My name's Link."

"Thank you… Link," I say again, nodding slightly. "I'm Zelda."

He smiles, quickly flashing his teeth. "You're welcome, Zelda."

I place my scarf in my lap and I smile stupidly to myself, giggling furiously inside. I reach for my cup and I drink the rest of my coffee. I look up to glance over at Link, but to my surprise, he's gone, as well as his cup and saucer. I'm surprised that I didn't hear him. He sure is the sneaky one.

"Excuse me."

I hear a deep voice come from my left, and I turn over and I see Link standing in front of me, his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Zelda is it?" He asks me, and I nod in reply. "Yes it is."

"I was wondering…" He starts, taking his left hand out of his pocket and running it through his flaxen locks. "If you're not doing anything this afternoon, would you like to take a walk down the East Village Promenade?" He gestures to the winding pathway along the shore of the bay.

I think about it for a second before answering. I tuck a few strands of hair behind my left ear. "I'd like to, Link… But I have to head back to work…"

I see his face falter somewhat, but he quickly covers it with a smile. "I see. Nice meeting you, Zelda."

He turns to walk away, and I instantly rethink my decision. Why did I say _that!?_ There are over thirty million people living in this entire city! What are the chances that I'd ever meet him again!?

I grab my purse and my scarf and I get up from my seat. I run over to him to catch up and I slow down to a walk once I'm next to him. He stops and turns to me, slightly raising his left eyebrow.

"But," I start. "I can always call in sick."

He chuckles outwarly at my statement. We both smile brightly at each other, laughing softly. He nods in reply, and we both walk across the street towards the East Village Promenade, all the while getting to know each other better.

* * *

Well that was this one shot. This is automatically one of my favorite works (notice that I say that about all my stories? Haha). 

Remember to check out _Three Days to Live _(if you can stomach coarse language and graphic death scenes) and my vlogs (if you can stomach total randomness, haha).

Review please, and _remember to wear your Bicks_.

* * *

End time: April 14, 2007; 6:56 PM PDT

* * *


End file.
